In transport equipment, such as for example trucks or their trailers, various steering mechanisms are used for enabling their steering.
One steering solution for transport equipment is presented in publication FI20105178.
The publication presents a transport equipment body provided with a plurality of wheels, of which at least one is a drive wheel, and a transport equipment centre articulation which divides the body of the transport equipment into a front body part and a rear body part such that the transport equipment further comprises a trailer connectable to the body of the transport equipment by a fastening articulation. Furthermore, a trailer comprises a trailer body, a trailer transport box, and a plurality of wheels, of which at least two wheels are arranged to be steerable wheels.
Another steering mechanism for transport equipment is presented in publication EP0700821. The publication presents a solution, in which the steering of the transport equipment (tractor) is implemented so that the front body of the transport equipment is provided with a steerable axle, pivotable hub pieces comprising a steering knuckle are arranged at the end of the axle, and the wheels of the transport equipment are fitted in the hub pieces.
The solutions of prior art involve the problem that a considerable amount of space is required for turning the wheels of the transport equipment, particularly if the wheels are large, and little space is thus available for the body structures between the wheels. On the other hand, it is not desirable to make the body structures larger/wider, because if the body structures, such as the chassis/chassis structures of the transport equipment, are made e.g. wider, the transport equipment no longer fits for use in limited spaces (such as, for example, mines).
Therefore, the transport equipment should be designed such that it can conveniently move and turn in relatively narrow and even limited spaces.
For examples in mines and underground as well as surface excavation, there is a clear need and demand for novel steering mechanisms for transport equipment which can be used to reduce the space required for turning without having to significantly modify the body structures in order to increase the turning radii of the wheels.